


The Wolf and the Serpent

by Atthebottomofeverythingisloki



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood, Dom/sub, F/M, Kinky stuff, Multi, Smut, So much smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vampire!Bucky, Vampires, but not really, slight manipulation?, vampire!Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 07:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki/pseuds/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki
Summary: When Bucky is away to make a meal out of Alexandra, who should show up but Loki Laufeyson?





	The Wolf and the Serpent

Bucky couldn’t believe his luck. He had come out hunting for a mere meal, instead he’d found a banquet. Being a vampire in the modern mortal world wasn’t as hard as one might think. He’d easily taken a job that allowed him to work nights, could point to modern medicine and good living as his source of a never aging complexion, and a few centuries of gathering money in a bank gives plenty of access to funds. Not only that, but modern pop culture has become quite infatuated with vampirism. He can happily flaunt his fangs at a night club and his meal for that night will practically drop to their knees right then and then. He’d give them a night of fun in return for their blood, wipe their memories of nothing more than the pleasure, and the world kept turning.

Tonight was supposed to be like any other. Bucky went to a club known for having more gothic themes, and there met her. She was definitely heavy set, but he really didn’t mind. In fact, he tended to go for more fuller figured women. It used to be a sign of wealth, well-being, and health, but somehow society had taken a complete 180 on that. Her chest was smaller, though the corset she wore definitely put her breasts out on display… but those hips. As he watched her dance, he became more and more enthralled with her. And every time her eyes met his, he did the same to her, using his powers of manipulation to lure her in. He couldn’t wait to take her back home and have her. She might even be one of the rare ones he visited again.

As the song faded into a another she walked over towards the bar, bending over just a little, but enough so that the miniskirt she wore rode up in the back a bit. Bucky almost lost control of himself there but he had to be patient. Instead he just walked over and stood next to her

“Whatever she’s having, put in on my tab,” he said. She gave him a coy smile

“My my, think I just met my new best friend.” She held her hand out. “Alexandra.” He took her hand and placed a kiss to the back of it.

“Bucky.” The bartender set her drink down in front of her, a whiskey on the rocks. He had ordered the same

“Smart girl,” he noted. She smiled

“Fruity rum drinks are fun but after exams. I appreciate nothing more than a strong whiskey.” She sipped it steadily, turning fully towards Bucky as he got an eyeful of her. A black tight leather corset with matching leather miniskirt, with fishnets cascading down to heeled motorcycle boots. God this woman was like sin on legs. Bucky downed his whiskey and took her hand

“Care to dance, my little succubus?” Alexandra finished her whiskey and followed him onto the dance floor. Bucky really couldn’t believe his luck. He had her practically eating out of her hand. He quickly seduced her on the dance floor, pulling her against his chest and when she rubbed against her jeans, she felt his “excitement.” He leaned in close and whispered to her

“Well, my little princess of the night, what’s say you and I go to your place?” he said, sensing that she was getting just as needy as he was. He wormed his arms around her, toying at the waist of her skirt and she quickly nodded. Unfortunately, Bucky had matters to attend to in the restroom. He quickly placed a kiss to her cheek.

“I’ll be right back, doll.”

Bucky couldn’t have been gone for more than a minute but when he came out of the restroom, there was no sign of her. He walked over to the bar, settled his tab, then did a lap all around the club but he had completely lost her. Bucky growled until he once again caught her scent. Quickly following it, he found himself walking out of the club and down the street. Until he saw her, on the arm of….oh you’ve gotta be kidding me.

“Laufeyson!” Bucky yelled. And the man walking down the street with Alexandria turned. Loki Laufeyson. The only other vampire Bucky knew off for at least 100 miles. Bucky rushed over and Alexandria wouldn’t even look at him

“Bucky,” she whispered “I’m sorry, I just, when you went to the bathroom…” she didn’t even know how to explain herself but Bucky interrupted her

“No need, doll. I know exactly what happened. This snake swept in.” Bucky growled and Loki put his hand to his chest

“You wound me Barnes. I simply saw this delicious morsel standing there all alone. How was I supposed to know she was yours?” Alexandra took a step back

“Well, I’m not anybody’s morsel. I was originally talking to Bucky but then you showed up and I don’t know…” she trailed off and Loki looked at her and smiled, showing off his fangs.

“What happened, my darling, is that I used just a twinge of my magic to seduce you.” Alexandra’s eyes widened. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Magic wasn’t really real.

“Alright, this is too weird for me. I’m leaving.” Alexandra turned to leave but just as she did Loki grabbed her wrist and when she turned to look, he started to sing

 _Truuuuust in meeeee…juuuuust in meeee…_ and with that, Alexandra’s eyes went sort of hazy, with a small smile on her face.

“Loki! What the fuck?” Bucky was pissed off now. He never ever took something from someone who wasn’t completely consenting and aware. But Loki merely smirked.

“Fear not, Barnes. It’s only a temporary spell until we can talk to her. I think we could take this opportunity to share a meal, don’t you?”

Bile was rising in Bucky’s throat. He never shared his meals, especially not with the likes of him. But he liked Alexandra. There was something, different about her. Maybe he could get her away from Loki long enough…

“Alright, but wipe her memory of the last few minutes. I’ll make it seem like you’re an old friend. If she likes the idea of a threesome, I’ll share. If not, you leave. Understood?” Bucky glared at Loki. If he caught sight of any manipulation, he’d likely tear Loki’s throat out with his bare teeth.

“Very well, Barnes. You have my words, as a prince.” Loki crossed his heart and then waved his hand in front of Alexandra’s face, wiping her memory of the last 5 minutes or so. She shook her head from the daze.

“Bucky, what happened? Where are we?” She turned to see Loki standing there. “Who’s this?”

“We were heading back to your place, remember? But this is Loki Laufeyson. An old friend of mine.” Bucky had to practically choke the words out. Loki took Alexandra’s hand and placed a kiss to the back of it, making her blush.

“It’s truly lovely to meet your darling. I was just heading out for the night.” Loki purred, hoping his silver tongue was enough to seduce the little mortal. And her blush did reveal it was working slightly.

“Well, if you’re a friend of Bucky’s, why not come back to my place with us for a drink?” Alexandra suggested. Loki grinned wolfishly.

“Why, I’d be delighted.”

When they arrived back at Alexandra’s apartment, Bucky still didn’t feel right about having Loki there. But true to his word, Loki had kept his magic to himself. But he was still using that damned silver tongue of his to worm his way into Alexandra’s mind. She was chatting away with him about Shakespearean works, which admittedly had never been Bucky’s strongpoint of conversation, but she tried to make him feel included by asking him about some of his favorite movies.

“Oh, I’ve always been a fan of Disney movies.” And at that Alexandra turned almost all her attention back to him, making him feel a little smug. Alexandra started chatting about her favorite movie as she went to her kitchen to pour herself a drink, leaving Bucky and Loki alone.

“Well, what’s our endgame here, Barnes?” Loki asked, making himself more than comfortable on the couch. Bucky groaned

“I don’t know. I had her practically eating out of my hand before you showed up. You think of something, genius!” he growled out, wanting to just chuck Loki out of the apartment altogether. Just as he was away to say something though, Alexandra strode back into the living room, not in the outfit she had left eh bar in, but instead in a set of red and black matching bra and pantie set, with fishnet thigh-highs attached to a garter belt, and Mary jane style heels topping off the whole outfit. Both Loki and Buckys’ jaws dropped.

“What? Too bold?” Alexandra laughed and winked. Bucky was still at a loss for words but Loki started to purr.

“Absolutely not my dear. Though I am a little in awe at your brazenness.” Alexandra slowly walked over to stand near them

“Come on boys, I’m not stupid. Bucky and I were on our way back here to hook up. And now his friend is here? Either you’re going to murder me, or this was a planned threesome. And since you’re both incredibly attractive, physically and mentally, I’m all for it.” With that, she went over to give Bucky a deep and passionate kiss, who was still in slight shock, but as he felt her lips against his, that shock was replaced with hunger for both what was between her legs and coursing in her veins. He soon found himself wrapping his arms around her, grabbing at her ass and pressing his erection into her. Loki moved to stand behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and started planting kisses along her neck, also finding it hard to resist what was beneath her creamy white skin.

When Bucky and her broke the kiss, she was gasping for breath.

“Take me to bed boys.”

When the three of them made it to the bedroom, Alexandra couldn’t believe her luck. Usually she had trouble keeping just one man interested, but now here were two gorgeous men, looking at her like an all you can eat buffet. Normally she would hate to be so objectified, but ever since she’d started talking with Bucky in the bar, something had been driving her sex drive through the roof.

Loki made his move first, guiding her to lay down on the bed, kissing her and groping at her breasts while Bucky undid his jeans and started to stroke his cock. Alexandra pulled her attention from Loki long enough to tell Bucky

“Let me help with that,” then moved her own hand to slowly start moving up and down his cock, even reaching out to give a few small licks, just teasing him. Bucky’s head lulled back and he groaned.

“Fuck, Doll. That tongue of yours is like heaven sent.” Loki started kissing down over her stomach, past her garter belt to her panties, then rubbed a finger over the crotch.

“Oh little pet, we’ve barely started and you’re already soaked for us. You’re nothing but a needy little harlot, aren’t’ you?” Bucky was away to tell him to knock it off but Alexandra was moaning.

“Yes, sir.” Oh fuck. Not only was his doll sexy as hell, she was a submissive who loved dirty talk. If Bucky didn’t know he was destined for hell, he would’ve thought he had died and gone to heaven.

“Hear that, Barnes? This little slut loves being talked to, and probably treated, like a little whore. What shall we do?” Loki was now moving a finger into her panties, still just teasing her. Bucky chuckled and grabbed the back of her head.

“Guess we’ll have to give her what she wants.” Bucky moved to push his dick into her mouth. “If you need us to stop for any reason, Doll, just tap my leg twice. Understood?” With Bucky’s dick still in her mouth, she ‘mmhmmed’ causing his dick to vibrated and he was almost ready to blow his load right then and there.

Loki meanwhile had moved from just teasing Alexandria’s slit to full on fingering her, slowly, intimately, while his tongue paid ample attention to her clit. He admitted that while this had started out as nothing but a meal to him, something about her was so enticing, he might just have to come back for seconds. He moved his fingers across her g-spot, causing her hips to buck. But Loki laughed

“Ah ah ah, darling, you’ll have to be very still for us if you want your reward.” Loki thought about using his magic to restrain her, but Barnes might shut the whole thing down if he did, so instead he used his free hand to snake up her waist and start rolling her nipple between his fingers, using his arm to pin her down. But he could tell all the stimulations were getting her close. And his hunger was growing the closer she got to climax. He looked up at her, half wishing it was his cock in her mouth and growled

“I can feel you getting closer, little pet. I want you to cum for me, and cum hard. Obey your master, and cum!” And as soon as she did, he bit down into her thigh, lapping at the blood and nearly embarrassing himself in front of the two of them. Alexandra squealed at the pain and tapped Bucky’s thigh twice, causing him to pull out of her mouth instantly

“Loki! Holy hell, I like biting as much as the next girl but…” she stopped when Loki looked up at her, blood dripping from his lips and smiling, revealing his fangs.

“But what, pet?” He inquired. Alexandra’s eyes widened

“You… you’re a…fuck..holy…” Alexandra looked like she was going to scream and looked to Bucky who couldn’t meet her eyes. “You too?! What the fuck?” A million thoughts started going through her mind, but at the forefront of all them was _“Damn...that’s pretty hot.”_

“I heard that.” Loki said, grinning wider. Alexandra blushed.

“I just…I’ve had a thing for vampires since I first read Dracula. I’ve always thought they were hot. I just can’t believe there’s two actual vampires in my room, having sex with me.” Bucky chuckled

“Well, it’s true, doll. And you truly are one of the sexiest girls I’ve ever met.” 

“Agreed,” Loki chimed in, still happily laying between her legs. She looked between the two of them

“Is this a one-time thing? You two take what you want and disappear forever?” Alexandra’s brow furrowed. Bucky bit his lip

“Originally that’s what it was going to be, but there’s something about you, doll. I might wanna stick around for a while. I don’t know about him though.”

“Oh, I might have to stick around with a cunt this sweet,” Loki purred, licking Alexandria’s cum of his fingers. Alexandria blushed again.

“That might be interesting, but next time, if there is a next time, just tell me what’s going on from the start, deal?”

“Deal,” both Loki and Bucky responded at the same time.

“Alright Laufeyson, my turn with her cunt,” Bucky nearly demanded. And Loki quickly moved out his way

“Fair enough, I’m dying to try this sinful mouth I’ve heard about,” he said, winking at her as he moved up to the head of her bed while Bucky lay down on top of her, pulling her panties off and lining up the head of his dick at her entrance. Almost at the same time he thrust into her tight cunt, Loki thrust into her warm wet mouth.

Alexandra couldn’t believe the intense pleasure she was feeling. It was hard to tell which way was up, everything was spinning from pleasure and she was clawing to her next orgasm, never wanting it to end. She’d never been a fan of blowjobs but she was driven by a desire to please both Loki and Bucky, and knowing that two actual real vampires both found her sexy just heightened the pleasure. Bucky’s dick felt amazing, he was one of the biggest she’d ever had, and she hoped that maybe later tonight or in the future, she’d get to feel Loki’s filling her as well.

Bucky couldn’t believe his luck. He was used to girls liking the vampire aesthetic enough that he could trick them into thinking he was into some bloodplay kink, but Alexandria was different. She fully embraced him and Loki as the monsters of the night that they were. He would definitely have to visit her again, maybe even take her back to his place, keeping her there forever as his blood and sex slave. Fuck. Between the amazing head she’d given him and now the feeling of her cunt, he was already ready to blow. And he could feel her getting closer too. He moved his hand down to rub at her clit, wanting to give her as much pleasure as he could. He leaned in to whisper in her ear

“Doll, you truly have the best cunt I have felt in my years on this earth. And right here, right now I’m going to claim you as mine. Do you understand?” Alexandra moaned, giving Loki an even more intense pleasure than he’d been feeling, causing him to groan and thrust his dick further down her throat.

Just as Bucky felt her about to climax, he bit down hard on her jugular, drinking deep from her and setting off his own orgasm, thrusting deep into her, fucking her through the waves of pleasure. And just at the moment, Loki too was having his own mind-blowing orgasm, cumming down Alexandra’s throat, forcing her to swallow it all, thrusting a few more times until he finished, then collapsing into a nearby chair while Bucky flopped down next to her in bed. All three were panting heavy. Once the three of them had settled, she was the first to speak

“So, now what?” Bucky laughed in response.

“Well doll, remember how I said I was going to make you mine? I did exactly that. Cumming in you while drinking from you bound you to me as my blood slave. Loki’s head shot up.

“Wait, you mean the ritual spell? Did she cum?” Alexandra looked between the two of them.

“Of course she came, why?” Bucky inquired and Loki started to laugh.

“Oh dear, Barnes. Well, this is an interesting predicament. She’s bound to both of us now.”

“What?” Bucky demanded “No, she’s only bound to whoever brings their pleasure, while they drink her blood” Loki shook his head.

“No Barnes. If you read a little closer, you’d say it’s whoever GAINS their pleasure while the victim IS pleasured and blood is spilt by ANYONE. She came at the same time as both of us.” Loki laughed and Bucky groaned.

“Fuck me.” Alexandra merely sat there. But she looked between the two of them, then placed a kiss to Bucky’s lips.

“Bucky. I know this wasn’t your ideal situation. But I’m more than happy to be yours AND Loki’s…bloodslave was it? But I will have to demand you treat me like…well it’d be ironic to say a human.” She looked between the two of them. “The two of you can’t just treat me like a feedbag. I’m human with emotional needs as much as physical. I’m happy to give you both what you need, but I need my own needs met.” Loki and Bucky each took a hand

“Of course, Darling,” They responded in unison, actually laughing when they met each other’s eye.

“I suppose this might have some advantages.” Loki admitted.

“I might not trust you farther than I can throw you Laufeyson, but you seem to make Alexandra happy, and that’s what I care about. Truce?” Bucky stuck his hand out to Loki, who took Bucky’s hand in his and shook it.

“Truce,” Loki agreed. Alexandra yawned, covering her mouth

“I’m sorry, just…being drained of blood and then my stamina…takes a lot out of a girl.” Bucky and Loki laughed and Loki kissed the top of her head.

“Quite alright darling. How about for tonight I give you and Bucky some privacy and I’ll come see you in a few nights?” Loki suggested

“Sounds lovely. Thank you for tonight, Loki.” They exchanged a quick kiss and Loki gave a quick nod to Bucky before vanishing from the room. Alexandra curled up against Bucky.

“You’ll stay for the night, right?”

“I’ll stay for a few hours, but then I’ll have to go back to my own home, where my coffin is.” Bucky admitted sadly, wishing he could stay forever with her. Alexandra nodded.

“I get it. I think my brain is still in shock that vampires are real and now I have two lovers.”

“Well, I hope when your brain processes everything, you feel just as happy as I do right now.” Bucky smiled, tucking the blanket around the both of them and cradling Alexandra in his arms. She snuggled close against his chest.

“Goodnight, Bucky.”

“Goodnight, Doll.” And he watched Alexandra fall asleep, reflecting on the humor of the universe, turning an enemy into an acquaintance and giving him a lovely mortal to call his own.


End file.
